el verdadero poder de la fuerza
by balmacedaamanda232
Summary: acabo de ver TROS y me supo a poco, mas tarde viendo internet me inspire, en lo que creo yo hubiera sido un final mas acorde. de todas maneras este es mi primer historia publicada. que lo disfrute


El verdadero poder de la fuerza

Ben cae muchos metros por la fosa donde el emperador lo arrojo, ben sabe que debe hacer algo pero no tiene fuerzas.

Cayo de espaldas contra una saliente, siente a Rey pelear contra Palpatine, siente la fuerza fluir por ella, siente como ella esta venciendo.

Una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, las fuerzas lo abandona ve hacia arriba y no cree poder volver a subir escalando, en un dejo de humor pensó que ese ascenso seria pan comido para Rey.

Cerró los ojos y quiso dejarse ir, ya no quería sufrir más, la vida de él debía terminar allí, pagar con todo el mal que había hecho.

-Ben…-oyó una voz llamarlo –Ben…

La voz se le hizo familiar aunque creía que jamás la hubiera escuchado

-Déjenme en paz no volveré al lado oscuro –dijo con ira creyendo que se trataba de algún Sith tratando de que fuera a ayudar a Palpatine en contra de Rey

-Ben levántate y ayuda a Rey –siguió la voz y abriendo los ojos vio una luz brillante frente a el –ella te necesita

Ben no podía creer lo que veía, allí junto a él estaba el mismísimo Anakin Skywalker, su abuelo.

-Porque nunca viniste a mis –le reclamo molesto –te necesitaba y tú solo me ignoraste

El solo le sonreía entendiendo la frustración de su nieto

-Lo siento Ben pero yo no podía intervenir –la voz era amable y hasta cierto punto reconfortaba a Ben –debías tomar tus propias decisiones

-Y porque ahora… dime que es diferente –Ben se había ido incorporando lentamente apoyándose en una pared –dime abuelo porque no debo dejarme morir…así pagaría por los crímenes que he cometido

Anakin siente el dolor y la tristeza de su nieto, él se reconoce a si mismo tantos años atrás, ve el conflicto con el que había vivido su nieto por tantos años, provocando el disturbio en su alma

Una gran explosión llama su atención, las rocas caen por la fosa y Ben comienza a sentir como la vida de Rey se va apagando.

-No Reyyyyy-el grito de dolor de Ben inunda el lugar –ella no puede morir

-Todavía no es tarde –le dice Anakin apremiándolo –puedes salvarla

Ben lo queda mirando mientras que Anakin le sonríe con cariño –debes correr y llegar a ella antes de que se una a la fuerza… vamos muévete no tienes muchos tiempo.

Ben comenzó a escalar a pesar del dolor de su pierna, la cual no está rota pero al parecer la tiene muy dañada, el escalar le llevo gran parte de su fuerza pero aun asi no claudico, sentía que la vida escapa del cuerpo de Rey.

-Qué debo hacer abuelo –le pregunta con gran esfuerzo- dime como salvo a Rey

-Debes darle la tuya –el mira a Ben y sabe que no puede contarle todo el debe tomar la decisión final –ella vivirá pero tú no

Ben entiende que él debe morir para que ella viva, algo que le disgusta él sabe que ella merece una vida, mientras que el mismo reconoce que la muerte es su castigo por una vida llena de malas decisiones.

Mientras que Ben sube como puede por el borde de la fosa, un fantasma de Leia y Luke se acercan al cuerpo de Rey, ya sin vida.

Ven a Anakin hacerles una seña diciéndoles que todo fue hecho y que solo depende de ellos.

-Crees que puedan superar la prueba –pregunto Leia a su padre

-Tiene la fuerza y la terquedad para superar lo que sea- los mira a ambos, la felicidad se ve en el rostro de Anakin

Los tres sienten a Ben aproximarse a la cima, sin decir una solo palabra más los tres vuelven a la fuerza a esperar que los muchachos superen este mal trago.

Ben llega a duras penas a la cima y ve que todo está destruido, ve la figura de Rey en el suelo, la desesperación se apodera de Ben, camina con gran esfuerzo.

Cuando llega a ella, la toma entre sus brazos con gran esfuerzo pero al voltearla ve que su mirada esta fija en la nada, no respira

-No, no , no, no –la voz de Ben se quebró al sentir como Rey se enfriaba rápidamente –tu mereces vivir, mi vida

Ben apretó el cuerpo de Rey contra el suyo mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella, no iba a dejar que ella muriera, no el sabia como revivirla y aunque le costaría su propia vida no le importaba él se sacrificaría por ella.

Con apremio acomodo el cuerpo de Rey sobre el suyo mientras se concentraba poniendo su mano sobre el cuerpo de ella, con la claridad de saber qué es lo que quería comenzó a transmitirle su propia fuerza vital sintiendo como su cuerpo era vaciado lentamente mientras la vida regresaba al cuerpo inerte que tenía entre sus brazos.

Sintió como la delicada mano de Rey se apoyaba sobre la de él, abrió sus ojos y allí estaba, la mirada más hermosa que jamás había visto y le pertenecía a ella, a la mujer que amaba y que ahora gracias a su sacrificio, ella tendría una vida.

Ben sentio la mano de Rey acariciar su mejilla mientras le sonreía y lo miraba con esos enormes ojos, ella no dijo nada solo apoyo sus labios sobre los de él, para Ben fue el paraíso eran tan suaves, cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando besarla.

Se separaron, él le sonreía mientras la fuerza lo estaba abandonando; Rey noto el cambio en ben lo vio desplomarse en el suelo sin vida.

-Ben…no tu no me dejes –gritaba Rey mientras veía el cuerpo de Ben desaparecer ante sus ojos sin darle tiempo a nada –no por favor Ben te amooooo

Junto a Rey una luz se hizo intensa mientras que ella tapaba su rostro, la presencia de Ben lleno a Rey, ella sintió que la luz disminuía mientras su vista se adaptaba. Allí junto a ella estaba Ben vestido con las ropas de Jedi, se lo veía tan tranquilo y sobre todo en paz.

-Yo también te amo Rey, tú eras la luz que vivía dentro de mí –dijo con gran emoción –ahora que tú estás bien yo puedo unirme a la fuerza en paz

-No –grito poniéndose de pie –no quiero… es que no lo entiendes Ben

-Debes ser fuerte Rey –la figura de ben comenzaba a disminuir –siempre te cuidare pero debes vivir la vida plenamente asi mi sacrificio habrá valido la pena

-no me dejes Ben –le susurro Rey sintiendo que un dolor sordo se instalaba en su pecho –no creo poder vivir sabiendo que ya no estas

-Lo harás mi vida –la miro un instante mas –recuérdalo gracias a ti regrese a la luz

-Y por eso te perdí –susurro con dolor, con una mano seco las lágrimas mientras que con el otro lo estiro –siempre te amare Ben no importa que o quien.

Rey salió de aquel lugar montada en el ala X de Luke uniéndose a la resistencia, cuando Rey abandono aquel lugar lo hizo con un corazón roto pero con la alegría de haber traído a Ben de nuevo a luz y así el poder alcanzar la unión con la fuerza.

Ben sintió como su cuerpo desaparecía mientras una luz lo invadía y lo supo estaba muerto; la concia de el vago por lo que le pareció una eternidad pero en realidad no habían pasado más de algunos minutos cuando la imagen de los jedi del pasado se le aparecieron igual que la imagen de su madre junto a la de su padre, su tío y junto a él estaba su abuelo con el brazo puesto en los hombre de una hermosa mujer, Ben reconoció a su abuela, a decir verdad su madre realmente se le parecía mucho.

-Ben…-su madre murmuro llena de orgullo –eres un verdadero jedi

-No solo soy un hombre que se equivocó y al final gracias a una gran mujer volvia ser el hombre que alguna vez fui

-Lo sabemos hijo –la voz de han sonó junto a el –lo sabemos

-Papa yo… -la voz de Ben se quebró –lo siento

-Te amamos hijo –la voz de su madre junto el abrazo de su padre produjo en Ben una sensación cálida que ya había olvidado hacia demasiado tiempo.

-Ya es hora –advirtió en maestro Yoda –ir dejarlo debemos

-Debes cumplir con tu destino –ahora hablaba el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn

-Creí que salvar a Rey dando mi vida era mi destino –la confusión se mostraba claramente en el rostro del joven

-Esa fue tu prueba y la de ella también –contesto Obi-Wan Kenobi

Ben se sentía cada vez más confundido que estaba sucediendo

-Debes volver para dar balance a la fuerza- hablo su abuelo

-La profecía nunca se trató realmente de Anakin –volvio a hablar Qui-Gon –al menos no directamente

-Hora de volver joven Solo –hablo Yoda –debes saber que te estaré vigilando

Mientras Yoda hablaba Ben sentía como la fuerza vital lo comenzaba a inundar haciendo que la imagen de sus seres querido comenzara a desaparecer, lo último que Ben oyó fue la voz de Leia y Han

-te amamos hijo –Leia le dijo

-Siempre estaremos contigo –le oyó a Han decirle

Con una fuerte bocanada Ben se sentó en el suelo de la caverna como si tuviera un resorte, noto que todo era oscuridad y destrucción, no hallo a Rey por ningún lado, ella se había marchado.

Miro a los cielos la oscuridad envolvía la superficie del planeta, la flota rebelde también se había marchado. Como pudo se levantó y camino hasta su propia nave. Al llegar vio que el ala x de Luke ya no estaba eso confirmaba que Rey había abandonado el planeta a salvo, ahora le tocaba a le salir de aquel horrible lugar y buscar a su amor.

Dos meses mas tarde…

Rey viajo a Naboo en busca de la tumba de Padme Amidala, la abuela de Ben, aun no sabía bien que la había traído a aquel planeta o porque de la nada le nació aquella necesidad de buscar a la querida esposa de Anakin.

Bajo del transporte que la había traído al gran panteón dedicado a los que alguna vez habian reinado en Naboo, al preguntar le habían dicho que su tumba había tenido que ser ocultada por represarías del antiguo emperador, pero que ahora estaba en un lugar público.

Al entrar noto el frio del lugar aun así se sintió en paz, allí frente a ella estaba la piedra que contenía los resto de la que fuera una gran mujer, sin pensarlo mucho Rey clavo su rodilla en el piso para presentar sus respetos.

Rey tomo de mochila los sables laser de Luke y Leia, con gran respeto los envolvió en tela y los llevo hasta los pies del sarcófago, con la ayuda de la fuerza movió la tapa de piedra que cubría el sarcófago dejando el espacio suficiente para que entraran los sables después la volvió a cerrar.

-Porque aquí –la voz de su maestro Luke sonó a espaldas de Rey

Ella solo sonrió mostrándose totalmente serena mientras veía el fantasma de su maestro el de Leia y el de Anakin, la miraban con ansiedad.

-Creo que es lo que Ben hubiera querido –les contesto serena

-Si mi madre le gusta tu detalle –le comento Leia –y ahora que Rey

-Ahora debo cumplir con lo que Ben quería –les sonrió con tristeza –vivir la vida que el me obsequio a costas de la suya

Aunque Rey se esforzó no pude evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su rostro, el solo pensar en Ben le traía tristeza y dolor.

-Él no hubiera querido verte asi –la regaño con dulzura su maestro –Vamos Rey tu eres muy fuerte

Ella limpio la lagrima con el dorso de la mano pero se detuvo en el acto al sentir una presencia acercarse, algo que no sucedía desde hacía dos meses

-No puede ser –dijo en un susurro mientras veía a los fantasma desaparecer –estoy mal tanto lo anhelo que puedo sentir su presencia

Rey no sabía bien a quien le hablaba pero encendió su nuevo sable luz al sentir que un usuario de la fuerza se acercaba, así la hallo Ben igual que como la conoció, lista para dar batalla.

Rey quedo conmocionada, no lograba reaccionar, allí justo delante de ella está el amor de su vida, el único hombre al que amaría en su vida y aun así no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Ben la vio no reaccionar y simplemente corrió hasta llegar a ella para envolverla en un abrazo, la sensación de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos saco a Rey de estupor respondiendo a aquel abrazo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ben.

Se miraron a los ojos, esta vez fue Ben quien recorrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba y unio sus labios en un beso, solo era la presión de sus labios pero a ellos les sabia a gloria.

-Estas aquí –susurraba Rey en medio del llanto –como…yo te vi morir

-Ellos me devolvieron a la vida –señalo a los fantasmas –somos el balance de la fuerza

-Te amo Ben –le dijo mientras volvía a unir en un beso más profundo –no quiero que me dejes nunca mas

-lo que tú quieras mi vida –Ben se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos –vamos debemos irnos

Unos pasos detrás de ellos atrajo su atención, un guardia del lugar los miraba con recelo

-Quienes son ustedes –les dijo mientras los apuntaba con un arma- no deberían estar aquí

-soy el nieto de la senadora Amidala –contesto con firmeza Ben –soy Ben Solo Skywalker

El hombre lo miro con cierto temor bajando su arma, mientras Rey se posicionaba junto a él, le tomo la mano y vieron al hombre turbarse.

-Y tú –dijo señalando a Rey- quien eres

-Soy su esposa, Rey Solo Skywalker

Ambos se miraron con todo el amor que les era posible y así tomados de la mano salieron rumbo a lo desconocido pero con la seguridad de que el amor que se tienen puede vencer lo que sea.

Fin


End file.
